It Can't Be
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Spoiler alert for Captain America 2. Feelings that Tony Stark has deemed impossible to feel arised after receiving a visit from Captain America and the Black Widow.
1. Visitors

**It Can't Be**

Tony Stark had been busy none stop after the events of the Mandrin. Trying to rebuild his tower and mansion. All the while trying to be the perfect man for Pepper. But after blowing up his suits and removing the arch. The billionaire super hero was beginning to have second thoughts about the relationship. Tony groaned before rubbing his eyes. With a deep breath he decided to think about the Avengers. He has been in contact with Clint aka Hawkeye and Natasha aka the black widow. With the assistance and the spies, Tony Stark had the in side scope of what is happening in SHIELD. Such as the winter solider has made appearances recently.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned back in his couch. There's alot of things that is going through his head right about now but that all came to a stop by the voice of his faithful AI.

"Sir. Natasha and Steve Rogers are here"

Tony opened his brown eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his tower. He is staying on one of the lower floors while the penthouse was being rebuilt. As for Pepper, she left for her mother.

"Send them in"

Even though he won't admit it but Anthony Stark was alone and wanted company. Jarvis had told him SHIELD has been trying to get in contact with him but he keeps ignoring him. Tony Stark didn't know why but he hoped that Nick Fury would give him another visit.

"Stark"

Tony shook his head before looking from the ceiling to the direction of the voice to see Natasha and Steve standing by the door.

Tony smiled lightly before sitting up. "Hey guys. What can I do for you? Suit up or..."

"Tony...this is serious" Steve Rogers aka Captain America growled his blue eyes blazing.

Tony Stark rolled his eyes before glaring at the super solider. "Always getting to the point. Isn't that right Cap"

Natasha sighed before grabbing a chair and sitting. "Tony something terrible has happened"

Tony's mood changed and the two visitors and Jarvis sense it. Steve walked over to Natasha and sighed.

"Tony...Director Fury is dead"


	2. All Along

A/N:Thank you Evilchick2010 and Intensity215 for favoring and following. Feel free to leave a review or comment. Thank you!

**It Can't Be**

Tony Stark closed his eyes and debated on the words that left Natasha's mouth. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He squeezed his eyes tightly to keep the tears away. But was failing terribly. But the question is, why? It's not like they were close. For crying out loud all they did was bicker and shout. But deep down the reason why he always made Nick Fury want to growl and get nasty. Is that he drived for it, he was attracted to the older man's dark, I don't care attitude. But Anthony Stark would never admit that aloud.

" happened?"

Tony's voice was shaky taking the two humans and the AI by complete surprise.

Steve pulled out a chair and sat never leaving his eyes off of the iron hero. "He...was at my apartment. To warn me that SHIELD has been compromised. He...was saying something when three bullets came through my window and shot him. His last words was, _trust no one_"

Tony opened his eyes and swallowed whatever saliva he had. "Did you get the shooter?"

"The shooter was being controlled. But we took out the ones that gave the order and the whole SHIELD"

Tony noticed how difficult it was for Steve to say anything. Something went off in the billionaire's head. "That's why Maria Hill came to my company looking for a job"

Natasha nodded. "Yes"

Tony lowered his head and put it in his hands. He couldn't come to terms that Nick Fury, the man that helped him when he went crazy thinking he was going to die. The man that made him want to be the man his father knew he could be. Tears fell from his closed eyes thinking about the man who changed his life. His chocolate brown eyes snapped open as he tried to control his breathing.

"It can't be"

Natasha was completely lost what to do. She didn't expect Tony to react the way he was. "It's true"

Tony shook his head before looking at the two heroes with red teary eyes. "I think..."

Tony stopped what he was going to say. What was they going to say when they found out that he was on the other side. A hand on his shoulder made Tony look up to stare into concern blue eyes.

"You love him...don't you?"

Natasha's eyes widen as she took it in. Realized why Tony did what he does and why the billionaire was acting like he lost a dear one. It's because he had, Tony Stark was in love with the director and only two people and a AI knew.


	3. Crying Bastard

A/N:Thank you Evilchick2010 for the review. I'm glad you liked the chapters, have you seen Captain America 2 yet?

**It Can't Be**

Anthony Edward Stark was in love with Director Nick Fury. As much as he tried to denie for the past hour and half he couldn't find himself to disagree. Now he was going over what made him for one of the most dangerous man the world has. He remember Nick Fury finding him in a donut sign in his iron man armor.

'Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut.'

The words seemed mockery but they were dead serious. And that's one of the reasons why he was pulled to him. Nick Fury didn't just get him to straighten up but he saved his life. After flying to the ground, Tony followed the older man in the shop. Where Nick and him sat and he ordered a coffee or something. Tony studied the man across from him from under his dark lens sunglasses. Nick Fury sat with utter control and lack of nervous. He wasn't pretending to be anyone and wasn't trying to impress him. The one thing Pepper always did and he knows was one of the reasons why they're not together any more. But on that day Tony had a hard time believing what he was seeing and hearing. Yeah he's studying and at the same time listening to what Nick is saying. But the way Nick Fury wasn't choking on words or sweating. Like he doesn't care that Tony Stark, the handsome billionaire playboy was sitting in front of him. It feels unreal, since that's style he known since becoming CEO. But him but with him being the asshole brat he is known to be, he couldn't say what he wanted without being a asshole.

'I'm sorry. I don't wanna get on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye? Honest, I'm a bit hung over. I'm not sure if your real of if I'm having...'

Tony Stark remembered what happened next. The dark skinned man straighten as he looked at him with emotions that he couldn't read.

_'I am very real. I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet.'_

How right was after finding out that Nick wanted the tasseract for a weapon he came out and explained it. Most of the people he knows would of died before confessing. Now the man he secretly changed for was dead. Pepper, Happy, SHIELD all thought that it was that helped him see the light and be a better man. But it wasn't, it was all Nicholas Joseph Fury. But now he's gone and he won't be able to tell Nick how he feels. The man that he loved dearly died thinking he was a arrogant asshole that hated his guts.

Anthony Edward Stark would never cry in front of people. Especially since one of those persons is the man that he despised from having a shadow over him all through his childhood. All Howard Stark talked, cared about was damn Captain America. Not once did his father show any interest like he does with Captain. But right now, Anthony Edward Stark didn't give a damn. The billionaire laid on the couch where his side rested on the light brown cushions as he put his head in his arms and cried. Loud sobs echoed through the quiet floor as Tony's body shook with every sob. Natasha and Steve stood where they were dazed and frozen by the sight before their eyes. Never in a million years would they thought to see the day Anthony Edward Stark, the volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others bastard would cry in front of others let alone cry for some one else that's not him.


	4. Director No More

A/N:Evilchick2010 I'm not sure really but I'll try to take it as far as I can. I don't know what to expect from Marvel's Agents of SHIELD but I'm using my imagination. Based off of where Captain America 2 ends and guessing where ever Agents of SHIELD takes off.

**It Can't Be**

Nick Fury wasn't the badass director spy of SHIELD anymore. He was a man trying to find the people that compromised his agency. He was traveling to Europe, since there was the last readings for HYDRA. As he headed for the air port two black GMC trucks cut him off. Nick held his breath thinking it was the people who wanted him dead. But those fears left when the passenger side door opened to reveal a light skinned man in a suit and tie.

"You had us worry director. Care to explain"

Nick released the air he was holding and glared at his former agent and good friend. "You better have a good reason for this Coulson"

Phil Coulson laughs before opening the back door. "It's best to speak your safety"

Nick grabbed his bag and jumped into the truck. He noticed that it was only three people in this truck, counting him and Coulson. In the driver seat was a young woman with long black hair.

"Sky, you met Nick Fury"

Sky looked over her shoulder and smiled. "It's good to see your alive"

Nick just nodded before turning to look out of the window. Phil reached over to his friend and place a hand on the larger male.

"You didn't tell him...did you?"

Tears were falling down his face from under his dark sunglasses. "No"

Phil looked down with sad baby eyes. "You should tell him"

Nick sighed as he watched the truck pull up in a abandoned lot. "I'm dead. Besides he thinks I hate him"

Sky and Phil shared a look after the young hacker pulled up a ramp. Sky put the truck in park and smiled sweetly at the older man.

"When you are ready...I or Phil will show you your quarters"

Nick just stared out the window his eye looking Lola over as he fought back thoughts and memories. It's hard to know you're in love and to know you'll never see them again. Giving the former director a sad glance Phil and Sky got out of the truck. Thinking it is best to leave the broken man alone. After a few minutes of looking at the red flying car Nick grabs his bag and heads for the he is greeted by Phil. Who shows him his room and leaves. Nick Fury drops his bag and sits on the large bed. He takes the glasses off and puts them on the nightstand, along with his black baseball cap. He binds over and put his head in his head. After letting some tears shed, Nick laid down and rested his head on a pillow. Taking a deep breath, Nick Fury closed his eyes.


	5. Issues

**It Can't Be**

Nick Fury was alot of things. He was a spy, the head of SHIELD. He had trust issues and the ones he trusted was the few of the lucky ones. It wasn't hard to trust Tony though. He remembers walking in the billionaire's home. Tony Stark was away on a business trip after announcing to the world that he was Iron Man. When the young man entered his home and his voice echoed through dark, quiet mansion he turned to make his presence known.

'"I am Iron Man". You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet.'

Nick seen the surprise look on the younger man's face. They have never met but for some time he has been watching the young Stark. And he's sure that ever since he sent Coulson to debrief him, Tony did a little research. Apparently a little research.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Nick Fury. Director of SHIELD.'

Tony Stark nodded clearly remembering his little research.

'Ah.'

The Avenger Initiative was a project that he and Howard came up with. If Professor X can help the X-men and has Fantastic Four. Why can't SHIELD have a dream team as well. But before they can make it happen Howard Stark and his wife died in a car accident. But to this day he watched over his friend's son knowing one day he'll finish what his father started.

'I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative.'

Anthony Stark had daddy issues. Which is not hard to know why. Howard spent most of his time looking for Captain America. Never showing any type of affection. That will scar a boy. But Nick Fury knew that after losing so many people close to you. It's hard to get close again. Even if they were your flesh and blood. Nick and Tony wasn't related but he put on his act so they wouldn't get close. But the more it seem to push away, Tony managed to pull in closer. Hours of bickering and shouting just to get to where he feared. Nicholas Joseph Fury cared deeply for the iron hero so he thought it was better to push away than to have him close. He heard what happened to Tony's mansion but there was nothing he could do. But don't get him wrong he was worried for the younger man. He was ever grateful that Tony had Rhodes by his side. Now Tony is somewhere with his girl not caring about his death. There was a time that Nick Fury wouldn't cry not even from pain. But right now he don't give a damn. Tears fell from his injured and good eye.


	6. Reality

A/N:Okay I have to say that I miss the reviews. But I want to thank Intensity215, Fandomtastic, narakunohime, blackbeltgirl and Mera Arem Rema for favoring and following this story. Please feel free to leave a comment or you!

**It Can't Be**

Nick Fury sat on a large black couch with Sky and Phil sitting not far. The rest of the team was doing their parts for the upcoming mission. While Phil and Sky were talking, Nick couldn't stop his thoughts that go to the snarky billionaire he left behind.

"Nick, what happened?"

Nick sighed deeply as he rubbed his face before looking towards Sky and Phil.

"As you already know. SHIELD was comprised, and they wanted me dead"

Sky nodded. "I'm glad you're not. We need you now. Director or not"

Nick nodded not really sure what to say. His mind replaying the scenes of him being chased by DC cops. Nearly getting blown to death. Then breaking in Steve Rogers' apartment to warn him to trust no one. To finally regroup in a cave where he told Steve and Natasha about the dangers that is buried deep in SHIELD.

"We just have to find the heart"

Sky got up and started to walk away. "I'll tell May what's going on"

Phil stood and pulled the young woman close before kissing her on the lips. Sky smiled before continuing walking away.

"You and the hacker?"

Phil smiled, sitting on a arm rest and nodded. "She makes me happy. Just as Tony makes you happy"

Nick sighed. "I'll never see him again"

Phil smiled sadly as he watched his friend get off the couch and heads to his room. It's sad when you figure out your feelings and can't confess. The world is about to change and Nick Fury and Tony Stark needs each other more than ever. But Nicholas Joseph Fury is dead. And Anthony Edward Stark is asshole billionaire who cares about himself.


	7. PTSD

A/N:Thank you i-am-the-wallace for the review and you don't have to wait long.

**It Can't Be**

Explosions went off like fireworks in a small town outside Germany. A group of androids was terrorising the locals. So the call of help reached the headquarters of the Avengers. Which is Tony Stark's tower. After much thought Steve and Natasha didn't want to leave the billionaire alone. God knows what he might of done if left alone for so long. Not long after Natasha and Steve moved in so did the rest of the team. Tony didn't really care, he was busy building new suits. To ease the pain in his heart. But hours after hours his heart felt the same. Now here the engineer was in his new suit of red and white blasting the droids to pieces.

"Stark. Incoming on the south" came the voice of Captain America

Iron Man looked up and seen a group of androids flying from the south.

"Got it"

Blasting his boosters, Iron Man took off towards the droids. The man inside eyes started to blink rapidly as his skin started to sweat. Memories of his last battle replayed over and over as a deep, gruff voice rang through his ears. He closed his eyes after firing his blasters. On the ground the rest of the team looked on with horror as Iron Man began to fall from the sky. The hulk quickly caught the man of iron and placed the fallen hero on the ground.

~O~

Tony Stark blinked his brown eyes open with a groan. He looked around to find that he was in his living room at the tower out of the suit.

"Glad you have joined the land of the living"

Tony moved his head to see Natasha and Steve standing in the door way. Of course it was the Black Widow that spoken.

"Stark, we need to talk"

Tony sat up from lying down and gave the captain a I don't care look.

"You are not focusing. You're going to get yourself killed. What happened out there today?"

The memories flowed through the billionaire's mind. His eyes closed as his body once again started to sweat. His breathing became hollow and his body shook.

"Tony...what's going on?"

" and Captain. If I may...Mr. Stark is having another panic attack. Now with the news of Director Fury's death, it's ten fold"

Natasha looked from the ceiling to her teammate. "Tony?"

Tony ignored her and glared at the ceiling. "Thanks for your input"

"My pleasure, sir"

Tony rolled his eyes before getting up and leaving the captain and Black Widow alone. Once she knew the snarky billionaire was gone, Natasha turned to Steve.

"We have to do something"

Steve Rogers was leaning against the living room door frame and sighed. "What can we do?"

Natasha thought hard for a few moments before looking at her new boss with a look that says we must not but have to. Apparently Steve read her mind and shook his head.

"No. Think of something else. That's not happening"

Natasha frowned. "Why not? He deserves to be happy...like us"

Steve closed his bright blue eyes before opening them and pulling the ex spy close by the waist. "I made a promise to Fury"

Natasha reached up and planted a loving kiss on the captain's lips before looking at her boss with a smirk. "You got to trust me on this. Right now those two are in need of each other"

Steve watched his girlfriend walk away thinking heavy about what she said. As much as he knows it's true but Captain America never breaks promises.


	8. Concerned For The Heart

A/N:Guest, thank you so much for the review. I'm sorry about the misspell, but I'm glad you liked the chapter. kitti corpse, Cybella, don't call me green and Sam and Dean Gurl thank you for favoring and following It Can't Be. Feel free to leave reviews, I would love to know what you think.

**It Can't Be**

Voices could be heard from the electronic room. A glass wall surrounded the room trapping most of the sounds inside. Nick Fury was one of the voices, along with Fitzsimmons. The SHIELD high class science nerds agents. But after their recent mission they are agents no more. The science nerds were discussing some of their missions with the former director. But Nick was doing a little research of his own. Looking at the first mission the Avengers did. Nick felt stiff as he watched Stark fly the missle through the wormhole. He lowered his head and closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling but failed miserably again.

~O~

Upstairs in the lounge room was Phil sitting on a chair with Sky on his lap. The two were just sitting enjoying each other. Sky had her head on her boyfriend's shoulder when a thought struck her. Sky lifted her head and looked at her boyfriend in his baby blue eyes.

"AC?"

Even though they weren't agents any more, it was a habit the young talented hacker had of calling the older man AC. Phil grunted before combing his thick fingers through the young woman's long dark curly hair. Sky took this affection as a sign to continue.

"Will he be alright?"

Phil looked at the young hacker. "Who? Fury?"

Sky mumered something as she laid her head back on the older man's shoulder and nodded. Phil sighed deeply before reaching down and planted a soft kiss on the woman's lips.

"I'm not sure, Sky"

A clearing of a throat made the couple looked towards the cockpit to see the pilot, Melinda May standing with hurtful eyes.

Phil coughed before looking at the female-pilot. "Yes, May?"

May swallow the lump in her throat before confessing why she interpreted the couple's time. "There's something I think you need to see"

Phil and Sky shared a look before the hacker got up to let her boyfriend stand. Once on his feet, Phil linked his fingers with Sky and the two walked in the cockpit. But they were not prepared to see a jet flying towards them with a man flying alongside the aircraft.


End file.
